


Nor Would I Love at Lower Rate

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee
Genre: College, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Had we but world enough, and time, this coyness, good sir, were no crime."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Would I Love at Lower Rate

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for massive abuse of Andrew Marvell's "To His Coy Mistress."

"Blaine!" Kurt laughs, pushing at him as he goes for another attempt at biting Kurt’s neck. “You’re supposed to be studying."

"I am," he murmurs, attempting to swoop in before Kurt holds him back again.

"I highly doubt that my neck is going to be on your final."

Blaine pouts at him and Kurt leans in and kisses him quickly on the lips.

"You’re so mean to me," Blaine says with a sigh, turning back towards his anthology and picking up his highlighter.

"Yes, well, we’ll see what you say after you ace your final, hmm?" Kurt nudges Blaine’s calf with his bare toes and turns back to his own reading. He never thought going into fashion design and merchandising would require quite so much  _reading_.

It’s quiet for a few moments, interrupted occasionally by the quiet  _click_  of a highlighter being capped or uncapped. Kurt feels the urge to hum but he knows that the moment he starts Blaine will just be distracted again.

But then, of course, he can feel Blaine watching him. He looks up, eyebrow quirked to ask  _what?_

The smile that Blaine gives him in return makes something flutter low in Kurt’s stomach.

"Had we but world enough, and time, this coyness, good sir, were no crime."

Kurt stares back, eyes wide. Blaine is moving closer, his chair scraping unpleasantly against the laminate flooring as he does so.

This isn’t the first time that Blaine has done something like this. In fact, Kurt is vaguely sure that the poem he’s reciting doesn’t address men, but, well, Blaine does like to play with the words in his own way. Probably because he knows what it can do to Kurt.

"A hundred years should go to praise thine eyes and on thy forehead gaze." Blaine leans in until their noses are touching and swoops up, pressing his lips to Kurt’s forehead while Kurt remains completely still. He pulls back, hands moving up to Kurt’s shirt and slowly working the buttons open. Kurt swallows.

"Four hundred to adore your chest, but thirty thousand to the rest." Blaine presses his lips to the now bared skin over Kurt’s sternum. “An age at least to every part, and the last age to show your heart." Their eyes catch as Blaine presses his hand over Kurt’s heart, and Kurt smiles softly, opens his mouth to say something when Blaine drags his thumb over Kurt’s nipple through his shirt; the words turn into a gasp.

"For, good sir, you deserve this state, nor would I love at lower rate."

Kurt jerks in surprise as Blaine suddenly moves to straddle his lap; he’s vaguely aware of Blaine’s fingers working open the rest of his shirt buttons, but his eyes are staring straight at Blaine’s and watching them darken.

Blaine runs the tip of his nose along Kurt’s cheek, stopping when his lips brush Kurt’s earlobe.

"Now therefore, while the youthful hue sits on thy skin like morning dew," Blaine whispers, lips brushing and catching against Kurt’s ear and making him shiver. He feels his shirt pushed down to bare his shoulders, tilts his head back slightly as Blaine drags his teeth down the column of Kurt’s throat.

"And while thy willing soul transpires at every pore with instant fires," Blaine breathes against the juncture between Kurt’s neck and shoulder. “Now let us sport us while we may, and now, like amorous birds of preys." He bites down and Kurt whimpers slightly when he pulls away again. “Rather at once our time devour than languish in his slow-chapt power."

Blaine grinds his hips down and Kurt moans, slipping forward slightly in his chair to switch the angle. Blaine rolls his hips down again, this time his cock rubbing against Kurt’s through the too tight confine of their jeans.

"Let us roll—" Blaine does, moving against Kurt in slow, deliberate circles of his hips, "—all our strength and all our sweetness up into one ball." His voice is rough, the sound of it clawing at the pooling warmth deep in Kurt’s stomach. Blaine’s arms and wound around Kurt’s neck and he raises to lock their eyes again, lips moving against the corner of Kurt’s mouth.

"And tear our pleasures with rough strife thorough the iron gates of life." Blaine pulls back, eyes dark as he tugs his t-shirt up over his head and throws it to the side. He moves back in slowly, face predatory, leaving his lips a hairsbreadth away from Kurt’s.

"Thus, though we cannot make our sun stand still, yet we will make him run."

It’s silent for a moment, Kurt’s hands dragging up Blaine’s bare back until he can dig his fingers into his hair.

"You had to be an English major," Kurt growls, before tugging Blaine hungrily into a kiss.


End file.
